Cold Knights
by Kotori Miyazaki
Summary: There's a party at Cross Academy! But Aido is Jealous... Can Kaname help his icy love?


Unfortunately I don't own Vampire Knight DD:  
I would love too….. but no…  
Anyways whatever I'm done.. Hope you like it..  
It's fluffy romance which I'm not used to DD':

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night class is having a party. Yuki and Zero are also attending to keep the festivities in check. As Zero walks around making sure there are no incidents, Yuki decides this is the perfect time to talk to Kaname.

From across the room the icy vampire, Aido, noticed the pair's conversation. Boiling with jealously he ran out to the balcony. It was chilly outside but of course Aido didn't mind.

* Sigh * He was in deep thought about his lovers real intentions with the small human girl.

Kaname found Aido on the frigid terrace. The tall vampire smoothly wrapped his lean yet strong arms around his startled partner. "What are you doing out here?" He whispered coolly.

"I-I only wanted some fresh air!" Aido managed to spit out in his panic.

"Hhmmmm…. Really?" he questioned. Aido's cheeks flushed into a bright red.

"Why are you not inside enjoying yourself?" Kaname asked innocently. "It's cold out here."

Aido thought to him self "How could I enjoy myself when that bitch, Yuki, is all over you?" He mumbled, "I'll come in soon…"

Still holding the slender figured boy in his arms Kaname cheerfully said, "I hope so. It's not a party without you!" He sweetly kissed Aido's graceful neck and left him flustered and alone.

Trying to gain control of him self before stepping foot into the party Aido decided he was going to confront Yuki.

With the hopes of not being noticed Aido slips back into the room. Unfortunately his cousin, Kain, sees him. "Why were you are Kaname-sama out there?" Kain inquired.

Just getting a hold of his feelings Aido blushed, again, "N-no reason…"

Not satisfied with the answer given Kain pressed on "Hmmmmm…..?" Senri and another boy walked by, both cousins stood in silence as the two left.

"Have you seen Yuki?! I need to talk to her!" He quickly changed the subject.

"No, I haven't, I don't care about a human such as her." the moody vampire bluntly stated as he walked away.

Out of the corner or his eye Aido saw Yuki leave. Running around franticly he figures she is going back to the dorms to sleep. He finally caught up to her.

"Yu… ki" Aido said quietly as he thought over his actions. "Why am I so pathetic? …I am jealous of a human girl." he mumbled sullenly.

Aido miserably returned to his room, and flopped down on the chair by the window.  
He whispered to himself "Ah… I can see Kaname in the garden."

Kaname saw Aido rush out of the party and was worried about his childish lover. "Where the fuck is he?" Kaname asked himself as he searched.

Aido jumped up from his chair, "Oh! He's looking for me!"

Getting frustrated the usually calm dorm leader yelled out, "AIDO? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Then he realized, maybe he went back to the dorms. Tilting his head up Kaname looked up at the window where Aido stood. With no time to lose he darted up to the room.

"…. He gave up." Aido sighed.

Running up my flights of stairs of his well-known dorm the leader knocked, "Are you there?" he said out of breath.

"…. Yeah…" Aido said timidly.

"Let me in!" Kaname said gruffly.

Reluctantly Aido got up again from his chair and un-locked the door. Kaname pushed his way into the room slamming the door behind him. Like instinct Kaname kisses Aido.

Taken by surprise Aido's voice slips out "Hmmnnn… ?" Embarrassed he closes his eyes tightly as his cheeks return to the rosy colour they were before.

Still lovingly kissing his one and only Kaname also lets lose and moans, "Nnnnnnnmmmm……"

* Gasp * both young vampires panting for air Kaname grasped Aido in his arms and modestly asked, "Why did you leave without telling me? I was worried. Is something wrong?"

Kaname leaned against the wall, pinning Aido between him and the cold stone.

"I'm sorry… I… I… I'm sorry." He tried to explain his wrongdoings as he clutched Kaname's shirt.

Kaname's body seemed to move closer to Aido's; "You've been acting strangely all night, tonight…"

"No. No, I haven't… It's just…." Aido muttered as he clung to his love's slim body.

Kaname chuckled, "Just don't do it again. Or I'll have to punish you." He lifted Aido's head and gazed longingly into his eyes. Aido's heart started to beat uncontrollably he felt embarrassed but he was filled with joy.

Kaname brushed Aido's cheekbone sending shivers up his back. "Promise?" Kaname asked endearingly. The small boy nodded weakly.

Before leaving Kaname stole one more pleasurable kiss. With a serene attitude he went back to the party to make sure everything was going well. Left alone dithering and unsure of what to do Aido smiled.

Aido slid down the wall to the floor, "Should I go back to the party… Yuki isn't there anymore. But… but…. Damn it!"

The delicate flower lost in the deep orchard. It stood alone without a care in the world.


End file.
